wiifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phil.e.
Adminship I have made you, User:WiiKing, and User:Darthphonebook ‎admins for this wiki -- please use it well! Have a look at Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide and Wikia:Help:User access levels, and ask questions if you have them. :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 16:26, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Yago Miyamoto Didn't realize that the name was wrong... I didn't create the article... user 71.82.132.233 did. By the looks of it, that IP address also created the articles for Shigero Miyamoto and Hiyamotin Haka.--[[User:Darthphonebook|'Darth Phonebook']] 17:33, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I believe they get 3 warnings, unless they explicitly state that they are there to vandalize. Then, after 3 warnings, they should be given a 24 hour ban. If after that ban is over, they continue, than a permanent ban is acceptable. Vandals who admit it should be immediatly banned. We can also ban an IP for awhile if we see a bunch of vandals from the same IP. WiiKing 01:39, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *Do you mean make a page on how to fight vandals?WiiKing 01:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Ok, either you can make the page, or I can do it later when I get on (I'm going to get off for awhile). ps-I'd love a custom sig, you can either teach me how or I can tell you how I would like it done. Thanks!WiiKing 01:53, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *I made the Blocking Policy page WiiKing [Talk] 03:20, 30 April 2007 (UTC) custom sig hmmm...how bout just a black background with red lettering.....and for now i'll just have it display my username.thanx!WiiKing 01:57, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *for now, no image, just linked to my userpage, talk page, and contribs (can i make that say "Random junk I edited"?), and i want the font to be Comic Sans MS, and i would like it underlined.WiiKing 02:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *other stuff just black font, no background, high, with brackets []. and for my contribs, i want it to say "Random junk I (capital i) edited". WiiKing 02:09, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *ok, I'll wait...i'm just doing homework...WiiKing 02:12, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *the sig looks good...can't think of anything to change right now...if you get the time, I'd like to learn how to do this myself (you can email me directions if you want, you should be able to email me from the community portal...WiiKing 02:31, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *cool....thanks :) WiiKing [Talk] 02:36, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry I probably shouldn't have been made an administrator of this wiki. During the week I have school, swim practice, and track practice and won't be able to contribute much. I'm sorry that I can't really help people, but... --[[User:Darthphonebook|'Darth Phonebook']] 14:08, 30 April 2007 (UTC) re: sig I'll just remove the picture all-together. ::See ya! :--User:KillerCRS 35pxTalk to me!] - [ ] CURRENTLY ON A WII. 23:32, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Editing Hey Phil.e...I emailed you but I don't know if you got it...I've added a bunch of stuff from wikipedia, and I think we should reword a lot of it so we're not just a clone site. If you want, I can make a category for all of the stuff from wikipedia, so it's easier to find. WiiKing [Talk] 15:44, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *Ok...I got it all categozized, and made some spoiler templates. Help out when you can. Thanks! ps-Do you think we should tell users to ask permission befor adding a pic into their sigs? I know Wikipedia has a no-pic policy to prevent slowing of the server, and to make reading more fluid. On the other hand, we want to be as friendly as possible. What do you think? WiiKing [Talk] 02:29, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Don't worry about it...I've been gone lately too...I've just been editing the last couple of days....but we REALLY need more users... WiiKing [Talk] 03:05, 16 May 2007 (UTC) edit tools That's great, could come in handy...looks like we're finally getting a couple of new users, too... WiiKing [Talk] 22:02, 19 May 2007 (UTC) New userpages I'm not sure if it's a good idea to create othr users' userpages. – Smiddle / talk 15:57, 21 May 2007 (UTC) *I stand behind Phil.e. completely on this...its purely to prevent the article from being placed on the wanted articles list, so something actually needed will come up on the front page instead. And, in any case, its just a tag that says who they are, and can be changed if desired. No biggie. WiiKing [Talk] 19:22, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::OK. – Smiddle / talk 14:47, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Hi and thanks Just wanted to say thanks for warm welcome. I signed up to wikipedia and i have never heard off anyone. I'll try and get my friends to come along too. Nintendo's fame is rising again so now wold be a brilliant time to intorduce this site to as many people as possible. Yettie0711 23:05, 21 May 2007 (UTC) User pages Whenever you create a new userpage, I've noticed that you've just been putting down I'm . While that is perfectly fine in and of itself (oh, and you might want to create MediaWiki:Protectedpagetext to prevent it from popping up on the front page, even if it contains the same exact content), I think it could be a tad more personalized, maybe along the lines of Hi! I'm ! (notice the subst:, that substitutes the for the actual page name). Just a suggestion. --SkizzerzTalk - 16:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Forums Dear Phil.e., I've done some work, but there are other things to fix...remind me to do 'em later on #halopedia or Halopedia. ;-) Adios! Cheers, 17:46, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Editing Hey Phil.e...I havn't been on a whole lot lately, but I'm on summer vacation now, so I should be able to contribute a whole lot more...do you think you could help me rework the stuff in the Wikipedia category so we can remove those tags? Thanks! WiiKing [Talk] 14:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) rollback That works for me...I've always thought that it should be something everybody should have...but how do we go about giving it to people?WiiKing [Talk] 19:41, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Two things... First of all, I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I won't be able to edit, or to welcome new users (which we seem to be getting more of). Second, the Active User list on the main page isn't working, and I have no clue how to fix it. Do you know anything we can try?WiiKing [Talk] 00:06, 29 June 2007 (UTC) *I talked to Catherine (the one who made us admins) about the Active user link, and she said that the techs took it down temporarily to re-write it, since it was causing server slowdown. It should be back in a day or two. WiiKing [Talk] 02:39, 29 June 2007 (UTC) rollback continued Cool...bureaucratic powers should come in handy. Thanks for letting me know!WiiKing [Talk] 03:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Main Page I havnt been on lately (I had four trojan viruses on my computer....messed up my internet), and I just saw the changes. I like the tabs, but is there a way we can center the text in the first tab? Also, can we put the wanted pages stuff on the third tab in a box, like it was before?WiiKing [Talk] 18:23, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback tip Hi, thanks for giving me rollback rights! Here's a tip for hiding reverts (use sparingly, like when reverting large chunks of spam): Go to the contributions page of the user you are going to revert and make sure that the URL is the one with "index.php" in it (like so: http://wii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions/Phil.e. ), then append "&bot=1" to the end of the URL (like so: http://wii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions/Phil.e.&bot=1 ). Then, when you click the "rollback" link next to one of their contribs, it will hide the initial edit AND the reversion of it from recent changes (unless someone has showbots set to 1 by clicking on the "show bots" link). It will not, however, hide the edit from the page's history, your contributions, or the reverted user's contributions. Just a helpful tip! --SkizzerzTalk - 23:42, 12 July 2007 (UTC)